


Seasons Of My Love

by saintmichaelthearchangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Poetry, the four seasons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichaelthearchangel/pseuds/saintmichaelthearchangel
Summary: A poem about the four seasons + Sansa





	Seasons Of My Love

There's a girl,  
her name is Sansa.  
All four of the seasons she is.  
This story starts in Summer, ends in Spring.  
She's the Queen of time, the Queen of love.  
This is her story.

There's a girl called Summer.  
She's happy, she's carefree.  
The sun burns brightly, and so does she.  
Little does she know the horrors that await her,  
that exist in a high degree.  
She's the Queen of Summer,  
yet she is naive.  
She loves, and loves...  
yet the world starts to show its nastiness.  
She begins to break,  
and this quest for love turns into a journey for survival.

Summer is the season of communication,  
She had her adventures.  
But the sun burnt too brightly,  
and the world burnt her.

There's a girl called Autumn.  
She's crying, and she is lying;  
She is all alone.  
She is misery,  
And feel that everyone around her is spying.  
She's the Queen of Autumn,  
she is the melancholy of the trees.  
She's lost and doesn't know who to trust,  
she's a plaything that can't bite back.  
The faces she adores turn to rust;  
She starts to lose track.

Autumn is the season of wisdom and knowledge,  
And she gained some.  
Often underestimated, never too proud-  
she told the world that she was determined to survive. 

There's a girl called Winter.  
She's death, for her enemies are set to decay,  
yet the corpses of loved ones haunt her today.  
She's in a war against evil,  
oh she wished she felt like an eagle.   
She's the Queen Of Winter,  
this is her time of the year.  
Her wolf roots show,  
the winds of winter will whisper and blow.  
She demonstrates amongst the ice her power,   
Yet refuses to feel sour. 

Winter is the season of death and war,  
Two things Sansa knew too well.  
Winter froze everyone around her,  
yet the blood still ran hot in her veins.

There's a girl called Spring.  
She's the reason the flowers grow again,  
She's the new world, the new beginning.  
She's the reason life is brought back,  
and why the birds are singing.  
She's the Queen Of Spring,  
evil perishes in her sight.   
She's the builder of peace after the war,  
She establishes her own mysteries and lore.   
The new world is emerging and building;  
the sweet summer child is truly gone. 

Spring is the season of rebirth and renewal,  
Yet not everything grows back.  
Sansa couldn't erase the past,  
Yet the future was hers to begin.

Thus is the tale of Sansa and the four seasons,  
how they killed and destroyed.  
Yet still, she remained.  
The Queen of time, the Queen Of Love.  
Queen of Everything.


End file.
